Az Összeesküvés
by Aizawa Minami
Summary: Kirika küzd, hogy fenntartsák személyazonosságára, a prófécia a Noir, ő találkozik sok fordulat az ő múlt és a jelen, megkérdőjelezi saját létezését, és végül életét a Kastélyban.
1. Chapter 1

"Mama Althena," mondta egy fiatal lány hangja, ő nagyon hangzott, mint egy gyerek, körülbelül korban öt éves, és vállig érő fekete haja, és kissé teltebbé test. Valamint egy kis magassága három láb és öt hüvelyk. Ő tartja az anyja kezét, és ránézett az idősebb nő, aki mellette állt.  
"Meg fogjuk találni nekem egy barátom?" Azt kérdezte, tele reményteli naiv és ártatlan kérdés, hogy lehetne possiby menekülni elméjét, és adja meg a szája, ez a "tárgy" már folyik a több mint négy hónap telt el. Chloe úgy tűnik, hogy az egyetlen gyermek a kastély a Corisca, de voltak más gyerek, mint ő, de sokkal, sokkal régebbi, azokat is, amelyeket a pubertás és a kamaszkor és már sokkal több felelősséget, hogy készítsen a családok egy kis település Korzikán.  
Ez volt valami, ami Chloe nem értette, hogy miért, elsősorban azért, mert valami nem tudta megérteni, mint Cleary fiatal korban, amikor az agya még mindig a tanulás különböző szempontjai más emberek. Azt is lehet, hogy az agya még mindig fejlődő számos különböző dolog, hogy esetleg jön neki, mint ő kap egy kicsit idősebb.  
Rövid szünet után, a helyettesítő szülő válaszolt: "Hamarosan, kedvesem Chloe ... hamarosan ... csak legyen türelemmel."

A kislány nézett gyámja fejét oldalra billentette zavartan, ő volt lelkes, lelkes gyerek mindent, de ő nem tudja, mi ez a nagy felhajtás. Azonban ő nem mond mást tárgyiasítani gyámja és engedelmesen állt egy nagy vigyorral az arcán.  
"Oké, mama."

Már három óra óta mindketten kívül álltak a kastély, és a Chloe lett nagyon fáradt, a várakozás, hogy az új gyerek, hogy jöjjön. Amit az volt, hogy pillantást Althena útját, és egy kis kifogásolja, hogy a szeme egyre lankadt, és a lába fájt honnan állt túl sok mozgás nélkül. Mindazonáltal Althena válaszolt neki nyafogás a szedés neki, és megkérdezte, ha ő akarja, hogy nap, Chloe csak mosolyog és pakolások átölelte a nyakát, biccentett röviden a álmok és szundikált.

Althena lépett Chloe kollégiumi szobájában, amely körül lila tapéta és luxus termékek, mint például a játékok, virágok, és egy nagy, ágy rózsaszín párnák és halványkék lemez, szobája úgy tűnik, kellemes a szemnek. Addigra ő betakarta őt, és adott neki egy csókot, suttogott szavak "Legyen édes és kellemes álmokat, a Chloe." Lezárása előtt a függöny a magánélet és csökkenti a lámpaolaj, csak homályos annyira, hogy amikor felébred , hogy nem kell félni a sötétben.

Úgy néz ki, a fiatal kisgyermek utoljára lezárása előtt az ajtót, és felé irodájába, ahol tudta írni a következő levelet a soldats a nem erősíti a gyermek érkezését, hogy a gyermek nem érkezik meg a pontos dátumot, mint ígérte ...

Azonban sok meglepetésére ... kopogtattak az ajtón. Ő elgondolkozott egy pillanatra, hogy ki lehet, hiszen senki sem jön a kastély, kivéve, ha sürgős hír. Ahelyett, hogy nyissa ki az ajtót, ő hívott, ki van-a kopogás hirtelen megállt. Althena felhúzta a szemöldökét, és nézte a szemlencse az ajtó szükség; senki sem volt ott.

_Ez furcsa ..._ Azt gondolta magában. _Megesküdtem volna ott volt valaki kopog_ ... Ő vállat vont, miután egy kétes gondolat_. Talán nem ... Én úgy elképzelni a dolgokat ..._

_Kopogás_

_Kopogás _

Althena állt az ajtóban, meghatározatlan e válaszolni az ajtó, akár nem, biztos van vagy egy betolakodó, ellenség, szövetséges, vagy a legjobb barátja, ő merevített, fagyott a félelem. Ő nézte a konyhakést, hogy leült az asztalhoz, tudta, mit tegyen, ha a személy megpróbálja támadás felé. Az idősebb nő tartott az érintett kifejezés; tudva milyen következményekkel jár jöhet, ha ő öl meg egy személy. A kopogás fokozódik, ő közelebb lépett az ajtó, és a kést a bal kezét, és a gombot a jobb kezét.

Egy erőteljesebb kopogás, ő hevesen meglendítette az ajtót, és kifelé jött egy ember, egy kisgyerek, fedett teljes rongyokban telített vörös színű vér és megfeketedett piszoktól, az arcát verték rosszul, voltak vágások és horzsolások-e gyermek néz ki, hogy kétszer annyi Chloe. Althena meredt a gyermeket teljes sokk, az ő szája nyitva, mintha soha nem látott mást, rettenetes, mint a gyermek a bántalmazott, mint ő volt.

A gyermek volt, rövid, fekete haja egy fiú hossz-soha nem nőtt a hosszú-as volt meghatározva, a gyerek lehet egy férfi egy, a szeme sötétbarna, és hogy a gyermek lihegett és lélegzett fájdalmasan, látta, hogy a gyermek tartja az alsó gyomor előállítására megremegett nyögi úgy hangzott fájdalmas.  
"Ohh ..." Azt mondta, tartja a kaput, hogy bal kézzel tartani az egyensúlyt, használata közben a jobb kéz, hogy nyomást gyakorol a kés sebet. A gyermek felé sántikált a kastély konyhájában, így elfojtott kiáltások közben bukdácsoló egy széket, hogy megpróbált felülni, mikor azt eredményezte teljes hiánya által összeomlik a földön helyett.

Althena esett a kést, és azonnal becsukta az ajtót, mert ez a félelem más emberek tudva lenne katasztrofális, és stresszes. Viselt arcát félelem, ahogy megpróbált segíteni a vonagló és életveszélyesen megsérült gyermeket a földre, lehajolt egy térd-és emelő feje az ölében, simogatta a ragacsos, fekete haj, próbál minden tőle telhetőt, hogy megvigasztalja a gyermeket.

"Ez rendben van ... rendben van ..."  
A gyermek azonban, bérbe hangos sírás egyesülő annak száját, felkiáltott: "Mama! Megölték az anyámat! Megölték a papa is! Úgy fájt nekem nagyon rossz! Ez fáj! "Ez sikoltott, a hangja reszelős és fájó, a gyermek felsikoltott annyira, amíg a hangja elveszett, és adta ki, hullámzó ki néhány sír onnan.  
"Mama ... m-mama ...!"  
Althena nem tudta, mit tegyen ebben a kiszolgáltatott helyzetben, ő megpróbálta elmondani a gyermek volt rendben lesz, simogató és megcsókolta az arcát, amikor nem volt a vágy, hogy akar, de szüksége volt rá nagyon rosszul a sérülések és trauma általa tapasztalt ...

"Althena ...? Mi történt? "A szőke-ezüstös hajú apáca lépett be a szobába az utolsó pillanatban, tanúi, hogy mi volt ott a beatened gyermek és Althena, köpölyözés a kezét a szája a döbbenettől. "Ó, Istenem! Althena! Mi történt? "Sírt rohan át neki támogatást, nézi őt és a gyereket. "Én-én nem tudom! Ez az egész nagyon hirtelen! A gyermek jött, és én csak! "

"Nem!" Borne csattant, forgalomba kezét a gyermek homlokára, villogó Althena egy haragos kifejezés: "Ez a gyerek nem sérült meg, meg kell segíteni! Most! "Althena megértette a megadott sorrendben, és rohant át a negyedévben, ahol Marenne aludt.  
"Marenne! Marenne! "Ő hívott meg, dörömböl az ajtón woodened sürgős Marenne kijött néhány másodperccel később. "Mi van, Mistress Althena? Vajon történt valami? "  
"Igen!" Azt válaszolta, megragadta a vállát, "Van egy sérült gyermeket a konyhában, meg kell, hogy segítsen nekem!" Marenne szeme bővült teljes meglepetés a hír, "Van-e?"

"Igen, kérlek!"

Gyorsan, Marenne felvette a köntösét és elment miután Althena látni előrejelzése és ott is volt igaz, a gyermek feküdt a padlón koszos, véres ruha, nyögött kissé.

"Althena! Ez-? "

"Ne csak állj ott, segíts nekem!" Dörmögte Borne viselt felkapta a gyermek legjobb meggyengült állapota a karjában, habozás nélkül, Marenne gyorsan eleget a rángatás és könyv a gyermek alsó félig hamarosan mindketten rohantak segítse a gyermek egészségim. Althena rossz megdöbbenve és egyedül.


	2. Chapter 2

HAHAHAHA! Azt hittem hagyni ezt a történetet, mi? Nos, ne aggódj, biztos vagyok benne, talán tovább is. Sajnáljuk, de nincs nem Chloe még. ^ ^;

Ő tűnhet, a következő fejezetben, vagy úgy.  
Ez a fejezet ihlette hallgatta Sophie B Hawkins "Bare The Weight of Me", amely megfelel ennek a történet fejezet és talán más fejezetek.  
Jó szórakozást!

* * *

Már 10 óra, mivel a gyermek érkezését, Chloe még mindig alszik, hál 'istennek, hogy ő még nem keverjük álmában, hogy tanúja legyen valami, ami történt. Althena ült a karosszékben a lounging szobában, hosszú lábait szétterülve, az ő talárja már elment-mind ott maradt volt az enyhén sötétített pink hálóing és egy pohár vörösborral a lány oldalán. Felsóhajtott, és megitta erősen, mintha ő soha nem volt egy hosszú, hosszú idő az a része nem volt igaz, ő csak volt valami val Chloe vacsora, de a gyerek túl fiatal ahhoz, hogy bort inni, így ő csak a volt lé.

"Ohh ... Isten ..." Ő panaszkodott, hogy magát, ő fut nyirkos kezét rajta keresztül aranybarna haját, lihegve halkan, mert nem tudta tartani az egészet együtt, a gondolat, hogy a gyermek bántalmazott nagyon kellemetlen, a szemében, hogy a megnyitott fájdalmas emlékek ő tapasztalt, mielőtt nagyon fiatal korban. Ő volt a hét éves kor volt, amikor megerőszakolták, a közepén egy háború közötti soldats, és az ő népe a Jugoszlávia az ok és okozat bonyolult volt, senki sem tudta, hogy miért kezdődött, és nem is fog.

Nézte, ahogy sok ember hal meg, még a szülei, az apja meghalt, annak érdekében, hogy megvédje őt, mint az anyja, aki kellett volna ugyanarra a sorsra jutottak, a sorsa az anyja kiderült, rosszabb, mint az apja. Az anyja verték és megerőszakolták brutálisan előtte szeme-olyan nehéz volt neki, hogy nézd meg, nem is beszélve az okból kénytelen volt nézni, de ...

"* Köhögés! Köhögés! * "A teste remegett, idegei megrázta a paranoia, kezével tett szükségtelen mozgásokat; dobta a poharat a falra festett egy gesztenyebarna, ahol most összetört kis, kristályosított darab. Ideges, hidegrázás nadrág jött, és ő emlékezett egyes részein magát, visszavonult neki kijelölt helyet, hogy elsüllyed vele nyomor.

"Úrnő Althena?" Borne belépett a lehangoló táj, tanúi, hogy mi volt ott Althena temette az arcát mélyen a térde, figyelembe csupán néhány másodpercet, hogy válaszoljon; "Mit akarsz most? Nem látod, hogy elfoglalt vagyok?"

A fiatalabb jelölt fintorgott rá válasz, hanem egy csalódott, érzést többnyire felháborodott, de ő tartotta valami együttérzés és szempont, hogy mi történt korábban éjjel Borne, találkozott egy szék volt a legközelebbi Althena, mellett a bort. Becsukta a szemét, és nagyot sóhajtott feszített, séta át a széket, és leült ott. Nyúlt át a második üveg-és öntött néhány bor twirling, és szippantás, hogy győződjön meg arról, nem volt ehető inni, hogy ő nem fog semmi íze keserű utána.

"Ez a gyermek, Althena." Ő azt válaszolta, miközben egy kortyot gondosan, szkennelés rá következő indíték a szeme sarkából, Althena eleget lassan less át rajta furcsán ön-ölelés; hagyta a lábát húzza lefelé, a lába érjen a szőnyeg. Nézett a válla fölött, arckifejezése nyomorult, és a szeme vörös karimájú a szélesztés a könnyek is állandó irritáció alattuk. Ő szipogott, dörzsölte a szárított is belőle felnik futtatásával a javítás az ő hüvelykujját. "Igen? Mi van vele?" Borne elhallgatott utána második. korty, rágás alsó ajkát óvatosan szemöldökét gyűrt-ujjaival dobolt az a szék karfáján, és megrázta a fejét. Volt kínos csend a témában.

Althena észre őt sajátos módon nem válaszol, elkezdett nőni fáradt és türelmetlen, "Nos? Ez a fiú, vagy nem? "Csattant fel, ütő az asztalra öklét. Borne azonban állt neki föld, miközben meredt Althena, a hangja alakítunk feszült morgás a frusztráció, "Nem vagyok pontosan biztos Althena. A gyermek ... "Borne megállt elgondolkozva nézett rá mondatban próbált hangot a megfelelő kifejezés a gyermek sajátos nemi ... Ő nem fürdött vagy öltözött gyermek, Marenne, az ő hűséges társa, és a hosszú távú partnere, tette ezeket a dolgokat. Bár ez történt, Marenne szólt semmit Borne után gondozási figyelembe a gyermek, és csak válaszolt egy őszinte mosollyal, "A gyermek megtisztított, kedves Borne"

Ahogy gondolta vissza a memóriát, megrázta a fejét megint, ahogy belekortyolt a bor jelentősen megválaszolása beállítása után a félig üres pohár a kis dohányzóasztal.

"Mint mondtam ... Ez valami, amit meg kell találni ki magad ... most ... a gyermeket vár rád. Én, megmutatom neked, hol van ..." Ő mormolta, és felállt egyenesen tőle tétlen pózol, várva Althena ahhoz, mintha, Althena érzi szívesen a szabadon mozoghatnak tőle fotel.

Borne tanúja úrnője vonakodó szóló képes erre, és hátráltatják a szavai, érezte a helyzetet, hogy volt nekik volt teljesen váratlan, annyira, hogy nem tudja, mit kell csinálni egy másik gyermek, aki be akar lépni az életüket. A szavak mondott éppen most, azt feltételezte, hogy azok megfelelőek és tiszteletlen felé Althena, akit látni egy gyereknek, hogy nézett ki olyan rettenetesen megverték, mert a legnagyobb fájdalmat és érzelmi hatása magát. A fiatal apáca felsóhajtott pillantva a magasabbik nő a legszimpatikusabb pillantást tudta megjeleníteni az ő arcát. "Sajnálom, Althena ..." Azt mondta, meghajolva mutatni némi tisztelet felé az idősebb.

"Talán ... ez nem egy jó időt"

"N-nem ..." Althena tiltakozott, forgalomba a bal mutatóujját halántékán és a jobb tenyér nézzen Borne-mondom neki, óvatosan, "tudom, hogy most nem a legjobb idő, hogy a gyereket ... de nekem ... Azt akarom lát, hogy a gyermek, a gyermek talán segíthet csökkenteni a saját pokol ... "

Borne állt elképedt.

"Ez egy lehetőség? Egyértelmű egyet? Biztos benne, hogy biztos e, úrnőm?"

"Igen!" Azt mondta türelmetlenül, bár módon azt mondta, hogy szó, úgy hangzott, mintha egyre inkább frusztrált és dühös Borne a napokban őt keresztül-tudta, hogy miért, de a kérdés pusztán az aggodalomra, mert az ő vén korrupció állam, így azt gondolta, hogy nem lenne a legjobb, mint egy ötlet, hogy hagyja el a gyermekét egyedül vele.

Álltak kényelmetlen csend, egyikük sem volt képes, hogy csökkentse a feszült légkör, azaz amíg a Borne azonnal eleget bizonyosság "Rendben akkor ... ahogy szeretné, úrnőm. Azonban, ígérd meg, hogy ne aggódjak a gyerek, vagy hogy azt érzi, többé kényelmetlen, mint amilyen már volt, megértette?"

Althena bólintott komoly összefüggésben, ahogy felállt tőle fotel és sikerült jogorvoslatot magát meglehetősen fehér fürdőköpeny. "Értem ... értem nagyon jól ..." mormogta, csak elég világosan, hogy Borne lehetett hallani, végül biztosította a választ, ő válaszol meg válaszát, mondván: "Jó, most, kövessetek, én megmutatom neked, ha a gyermek pihen."

Abban a szobában, ahol a sötét hajú gyermek fekvő volt, nem olyan, mint Chloe—helyett, úgy tűnik, több, mint egy börtön ágy, bár nem volt ellenséges értelemben, de a szoba nem rohant fajta, amely kritikus a gyermek állapota volt az előző esetben, ha az állandó Marenne Borne és az alom gondosan távolítson el minden szennyezett ruhát a sebből tenné úgy tűnik, hogy egyre rosszabb. Biztos lehet benne, mert több orvosi oktatás a seb, a seb nagyon egy kés sebet a jobb oldalon, ahol a gyermek szúrták egyszer a gyomorban a vér ömlött ki a csaknem eszeveszett mozgás szorongásos roham, a gyerek meg kellett halnia, úgy tűnik.

Ugyanakkor sikerült megnyugtatni a gyermeket a forgatás valamiféle fecskendő, amely segít, hogy nyugodjon meg, és esik jobbra alszik. A sebészi taktika alaposan megvizsgálták, kitakarítani a sebet a szennyeződés és -voltak óvatos, hogy ne legyen túl szoros, hogy elvágja a vérkeringést.

Althena ült egy széken, nézte a gyermek alvás őszinteség és a gondolat, hogy úgy érzi, egy kicsit jobban tudta, hogy a gyerek meg fog tud életben maradni, még jobb ... lesz egy új család, és remélhetőleg egy hűséges társ Chloe.

_Ez a gyermek ... a retro-tisztelettel ... lehet alkalmas, hogy egy jelölt a __Noir ... A gyermek elég erős ahhoz, hogy bírja még fájdalom a világon, mint én szeretném látni megfelelő..._

A gyerek vonaglott néhányat, megnyitja barna szeme a tompított világítás a gyertyafényes tégla szerkezetű szobában is tartózkodott, mozgó óvatosan megvizsgálta a szempontjait az ismeretlen szobában, majd lassan Althena jelenléte, ez volt meglepően nyugodt alatta, hogy a sztoikus , haragos kifejezés az arcát scrunched vége. Althena, talán boldog a gyermek ébredés mosolygott bizonyossággal az ő részéről.

"Te ébren." Ő jelentette be békésen, míg a gyerek nem szólt semmit, de a zavaros bámulni, "Hogy kerültem ide?" A gyerek kérdezte, és körülnézett a szobában újra a feje forgatható és a fordulás, nem a pánik-de bizonytalan érzés.

Az aranybarna hajú nő sóhajtott szomorúan, arca már nem volt abban az állapotban az öröm helyett, az arca jött, hogy egy zord, az érintett egy.

"Te jöttél ide."

A gyermek szemöldökét részben emelkedett zavart. Althena keze az ölében szigorította kezükben egy másik volt világos magyarázatot, ahogy ő mondaná ezt, "Te sebesült meg, és kritikus állapotban volt, fogalmam sincs, hogy mi történik akkor gyere ide." A gyermek szeme állt teljesen üres, nem szavakat mondani ebben a helyzetben, akkor bólintott a fejét.

"Értem ..." A hangja volt hallható, semleges suttogás, még nem volt semleges, vagy nem érez minden, a könnyeket alkotó annak barna szeme azt mondta egy másik történet. Althena, ismét érintett a gyermek jólétét, azt akarta, hogy megnyugtassa a szerencsétlen fájdalom és tartsa a gyermek-tudta meg visszafogni magát, hogy a gyermek bizonyos bizalmat neki-azonban attól, hogy, és úgy viselkedik, mint egy anya az első gyermek-nem tudott segíteni, de hogy a kívánt vigasztalja a második, ismeretlen gyermek.  
A fogási beragadt a torkát, megkérdezte egy homályos kérdést: "Mi a neved, drága gyermekem?" A gyermek megfordult, és bámult rá, a könnyek még mindig fut le az arcán, a szemöldök gyűrt-egy erős, vékony vonal visszaminősített az elfogulatlan ajkak, mintha sértett az a kérdés, mindazonáltal válaszol egyértelműen.

"A nevem Kirika."  
Althena elcsodálkozott: "Van-e értelme?" Azt kérdezte, mikor kiszálltam az ő nappali-fotellel, és elindult felé a gyermek ágynemű, leült egy valódi mosollyal, hogy a gyermek úgy érzi, szívesen és biztos, látta, hogy illeszkedjen , hogy egy nem-fizikai kontaktus-ami a fejében, helyénvaló most. A gyermek kétszer pislogott, miután megállapította, a beszélgetés a beszélgetés egy kicsit furcsa, a hangja elcsuklott kissé "füstölő köd. Ez az, hogy mit jelent. "  
Althena mosolya kiszélesedett egy kicsit, a keze nyúlt, hogy megsimogassa a gyermek sötét haj, óvatos, hogy megbizonyosodjon arról, hogy nem lenne nagy baj, hogy ezt, ha ebben a pillanatban.  
"Ez úgy hangzik, mint egy nagyon szép név ... Kirika."

A gyermek megjelent sokkolta az adott válaszát, mozdulatlanul állt, amikor Althena tartotta, a folyékony szeme még mindig abszolút meglepetés a szeretet a nő adta meg. "Ez egy csodálatos név van." Althena mondta egy kedves, szomorú mosollyal. A rövidszőrű gyerek nem csinált semmit, az arca scrunched ismét-a tőkehal, de ez inkább a gyermek sértett valamilyen módon, hogy Althena nem értette.  
Althena észrevette, hogy mennyi érzelmeit is ütött át a gyermek fejét, így ő visszafogta az utolsó csepp, és fojtogatás babying, kezét helyezték magukat az ölében, szerényen. "Én borzasztóan sajnálom ..." Azt mondta: "Van egy lányom, hogy a fele a kor, szeret mindent, amit adhatna neki." A gyermek szemöldökét felhúzta zavartan.

_Miért beszélsz vele?_

"Azonban ... szívesen itt maradok, ha úgy tetszik, Kirika. Van rokonai?"

A gyermek arcán maradt azonos sértett.

"Nem tudom már, ők halottak." Ez megvetette, kikapta a párnát, és eltemeti az arcát rá a vastagsága, hogy a párna. "Nem tudom másnak. Nem tudom, hová menjen, nem kell a ház, hogy meleg, nem kell senkit. Amennyiben valamint meghalni, mint a szüleik. "Egy elfojtott kiáltás elnyomta a párnán volt hallható Althena-érezte, fáj, tudván, hogy a gyermek nem fogadja el őt feltételeit vonzalma, bár a gyermek alig ismerte őt, nem is beszélve bízom benne elég hadd csinálni a dolgokat, anyja szokta.

Ő előrehajol a gyermek, a kezét, hogy megsimogassa a sötét rongykorong a haj, akkor rázta hevesen, és összerezzent, azonnal felkapta a fejét, így neki egy durva tükröződés, hanem csiszolt fogai szorosan, a gyermek most feldühítette. Ez eltávolodott Althena, annál Althena próbált vigasztalni, annál is feldühítette a háborgó gyerek, akkor jött egy pont, ahol a gyermek akinek elege van abból a helyzetet, a gyermek megtaszította Althena fekszik.

"Csak hagyj békén ..." Ez nyögte halkan: "Én nem ezt érdemlem, nem érdemli meg az életet ... tudom is, valamint, hogy halott ..."  
Althena nőtt szigorú "Most ..." She korholta, megragadta a kezét, és megszorította azt könnyedén.  
"Ez nem igaz ..."  
A gyermek szimatolt idegenben néhány könnyeit hátulján a kezét, felnézett az idősebb nő, "De ez ..." Világos volt, a gyerek ideges, nem volt ötlete, hogy miért élt, miért volt a neve, a nemek közötti egyenlőség azt hittem, hogy tévedek, és nem helyes, attól függően, hogy mit gondol a tényleges nevet kellett volna. Csakúgy, mint a test ... a test más volt, mint a neve ... azonban nem tudni semmit, amíg lesz egy idő pubertás telne az idő, a gyermek-és aztán, talán, a gyermek határozza akinek kell lennie.  
Althena ringatták a gyermeket a karjában, mert a gyerek nem csinált semmit, de sírni, a gyerek akart kényelmét annak trauma és így Althena ott volt, hogy ez egy bizonyos kényelmet biztosít.  
"Ez nem igaz ..." suttogta, és megsimogatta a haját, és megcsókolta a tetején a fejét. "Te különleges gyerek ... nem számít, mi vagy te ... te mindig szívesen látjuk itt ..."


End file.
